Astigmatism
Astigmatism es un monstruo que aparece en el NÚCLEO, aunque también aparece en Las Ruinas si se está jugando en el Modo Difícil. Es la versión más fuerte y mejorada de Loox. Aparece con * Final Froggit * Whimsalot Ataques Sus ataques son muy parecidos a los de Loox, pero más potentes y un poco más complejos. * Envía orbes que rebotan en las pareces del tablero de proyectiles, yendo cada vez más rápidos. * Grupos de tres orbes de diferentes tamaños conectados entre sí viajan de la parte derecha a la izquierda de la pantalla, mientras giran sobre sí mismos. Estrategia * Para poder perdonarle, hay que esperar durante el primer turno para que diga qué es lo que quiere que el jugador haga ("Métete conmigo") o ("No te metas conmigo"), para así realizar la acción apropiada en el siguiente turno. * Desafiar a Astigmatism mientras hay otros enemigos presentes hará que dichos monstruos se vuelvan perdonables inmediatamente. Es muy útil cuándo aparece junto a otros 2 monstruos más. Citas * ...Pick on me. Neutral ** ...Métete conmigo. * ...Don't pick on me. Neutral ** ...No te metas conmigo. * You've seen enough. Neutral ** Has visto suficiente. * Take your last look 'Neutral' ** Echa tu última mirada. * That takes guts. ** Eso requiere agallas. * You've pushed your luck. ** Has tentado a tu suerte. * That's right! la instrucción de Meterse con él ** ¡Así es! * Finally someone gets it. la instrucción de No meterse con él ** Por fin alguien lo entiende. * What are you so afraid of? las instrucciones ** ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes? * You dare defy me? Desafiar ** ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Texto de ambientación * This relentless bully ALWAYS gets its way. Comprobar ** Este matón implacable SIEMPRE se sale con la suya. * Eyes appeared from the shadows. 'junto a otro Astigmatism' ** Ojos aparecen desde las sombras. * What a nightmare! junto a [[Whimsalot] y Final Froggit] ** ¡Qué pesadilla! * That doesn't seem correct. 'junto a Final Froggit en el [[Modo Difícil]]' ** Eso no parece correcto. * Astigmatism doesn't care about fighting anymore. las condiciones para perdonarle ** A Astigmatism ya no le interesa luchar. * Astigmatism gazes through your soul. Neutral ** Astigmatism mira a través de tu alma. * Astigmatism gives you a hypnotizing glare. Neutral ** Astigmatism te lanza una mirada penetrante hipnótica. * Smells like glasses. Neutral ** Huele como a gafas. * Astigmatism clicks its teeth. 'Neutral' ** Astigmatism chasquea sus dientes. * Astigmatism has gone bloodshot. Neutral ** Astigmatism ha enrojecido. * You stand up to Astigmatism. 'Desafiar' ** Te defiendes de Astigmatism. * You pick on Astigmatism. con él ** Te metes con Astigmatism. * You don't pick on Astigmatism. 'te metes con él' ** No te metes con Astigmatism. * Astigmatism is watering. bajos ** Astigmatism está lagrimeando. Nombre Astigmatism comparte su nombre con el astigmatismo, un defecto ocular que causa visión borrosa y dolores de cabeza. Esto puede ser debido a que en una forma su cara es completamente un ojo, además, su cabeza es casi todo su cuerpo. Curiosidades * Astigmatism es uno de los monstruos que conforman la Amalgama Reaper Bird, siendo su cabeza. * Su forma de ser perdonado es similar a la Snowdrake o la de Chilldrake: en todos los casos primero es necesario dejar pasar un turno para que digan una frase, antes de poder realizar la acción correspondiente. * Al igual que las otras 2 contrapartes encontradas en el NÚCLEO, Astigmatism presenta una personalidad bastante contraria a la de Loox: mientras Loox es un monstruo bastante inseguro, Astigmatism presenta una fuerte auto-confianza. * Antes de la versión v1.001, sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 7 DEF 2". de:Astigmatism en:Astigmatism fr:‎Astigmate ja:‎Astigmatism pl:Astigmatism ru:Астигматизм zh:散光 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:NÚCLEO Categoría:Modo Difícil Categoría:Ruinas